


Stick & Stones

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Leonard Snart Lives, POV Leonard Snart, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard hated to see his face crumple.





	Stick & Stones

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate Gary Green turn back now!

The first time Gary’s face crumpled at a cruel word spoken to him, Leonard frowned. He didn’t like more people. For most of his life it was him, Lisa and Mick against the world. Sure he could be a bit dramatic or sarcastic but he never intentionally hurt anyone or so he hoped. What the Legends were doing to Gary was just plain cruel. There was no written rule that they should be friends with him but that didn’t mean that Leonard liked what they were doing to Gary.

Sure Gary need to to learn a few boundaries and made a couple of mistakes but the Legends weren’t blameless either. Most of them had lied, killed or bought their way out of trouble. Hell, Leonard was the poster boy for villain trying to do good. They weren’t perfect and maybe it was time that Leonard reminded them of that. Rip had recruited them because they were losers. That hadn’t changed now that they had saved the world. There was a place for people like Gary on the Legends team and Leonard was going to make sure he felt welcome.

First he had to a little conversation with the Captain and then he would ask Gary to teach him how to play D&D. Leonard had always wanted to learn and there was no one who he would rather teach him the game than Gary.


End file.
